1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispersions of polymers made from various vinyl monomers in a dispersing media.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that stable dispersions of polymers in polyols are useful in the preparation of polyurethanes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,470 discloses a stable polyurea polymer polyol, useful in the manufacture of flexible polyurethane foams, which is made by the reaction of a hydroxyl-containing amine with a 3,000 to 8,000 molecular weight polyether polyol and an organic polyisocyanate followed by quenching with a secondary amine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,213 teaches that a polyurea polymer polyol may also be prepared by the reaction of a hydroxyl-containing amine, a polyether polyol and an organic polyisocyanate.
The preparation of polyester polymer polyols by the reaction of a polyester polycarbonate, a polyether polyol and an organic polyisocyanate is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,527.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,778 discloses a polymer polyol made by the reaction of an alkylene oxide adduct of a hydroxyl-containing amine, a 3,000 to 8,000 molecular weight polyether polyol and an organic polyisocyanate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,025 instructs that a polymer polyol may be made by the reaction of a partially reacted polyamine with an organic polyisocyanate in a polyether solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,488 teaches that a stable dispersion of polyurethane polymer polyols may be made by reacting a Mannich condensate with an organic polyisocyanate in a polyether polyol. The preparation of vinyl polymer polyols by the in situ free polymerization of vinyl monomers in an epoxy resin-modified polyol is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,378. A process for preparing polyurethanes employing this polyol is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,339.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,581 discloses a method of making polymer polyols by mixing a relatively low molecular weight liquid polymer of an ethylenically unsaturated monomer with a polyol and cross-linking the polymer in the polyol.
In order to provide flexible polyurethanes with low shrinking properties, U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,172 discloses modification with vinyl monomers of a flexibilized polyester resin composition consisting of an unsaturated polyester resin and a urethane polymer having an ordered arrangement of pendant unsaturation. The urethane polymer component is prepared either by reacting an isocyanate-terminated adduct with a chain extending agent consisting of a difunctional hydroxyl-, carboxyl-, amino- or mercapto-terminated polyether, polyester or polyurethane or by reacting a hydroxy-terminated partially esterified adduct, which is the reaction product of a polyether polyol and an unsaturated monocarboxylic acid, with a chain extending agent consisting of an isocyanate-terminated polyether, polyester or polyurethane.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,185 to Levis, et al. teaches containing polyol, employed in the preparation of polyurethane foams to improve flame retardant properties, may be prepared by reacting alkylene oxide condensates of organic compounds having at least two active hydrogen atoms with a halogen-containing organic acid anhydride and an alkylene oxide.
The preparation of highly stabe graft copolymer dispersions by the in situ polymerization of a vinyl monomer in the presence of a free radical catalyst in a polyol containing 0.10-0.70 moles of unsaturation per mole of polyol is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,201. The unsaturated polyol mixture comprises a polyol which may be prepared by the reaction of an alkylene oxide with the reaction product of maleic anhydride and a polyether polyol having an equivalent weight of from 250 to 5,000.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,056 to Ramlow, et al. reveals an aqueous emulsion of hydroxy-containing polymeric solids prepared by polymerizing in the presence of a free radical catalyst a major amount of a vinyl monomer and a minor amount of certain hydroxyl-terminated organic compounds containing a polymerizable carbon-to-carbon double bond. The hydroxyl-terminated organic compounds may be prepared by the reaction of an organic compound having from one to eight hydroxyl groups with an organic compound having both ethylenic unsaturation and a hydroxyl, carboxyl, anhydride or epoxy group. The products of this process were found useful in the preparation of polyurethane foams having improved tear and tensile strength and load-bearing properties.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,454,255 and 4,458,038, both to Ramlow, et al., instruct that a graft polymer dispersion, useful in the production of stable polyurethane foams with flame retardant properties, may be prepared by polymerizing in the presence of a free radical initiator an ethylenically unsaturated monomer in a polyol mixture comprising a polyoxyalkylene polyether polyol and a macromer containing unsaturation consisting of the reaction product of a polyoxyalkylene polyether polyol with maleic acid, maleic anhydride or fumaric acid.